


Ill Timed

by stars28



Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fever, Gen, Sick Kim Yugyeom, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: It’s the worst possible time for Yugyeom to be sick, but his body didn’t get the memo.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom & Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Kim Yugyeom
Series: Can You Heal Me, Baby? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770742
Kudos: 31





	Ill Timed

**Author's Note:**

> I’m steadily making my way through the members.
> 
> I wrote the last half of this listening to U2's album 'Songs Of Experience'.

Yugyeom knew that they had to be in top condition for the following week. GOT7 were finally doing some US concerts and there wouldn’t be time for any breaks, not that there was any time for breaks now. They were busy practicing for next week's concerts. Rest and sleep were becoming rarer and rarer as the week went on.

He shook his head lightly, trying to get rid of the slight buzzing in his ears, before refocusing on the choreography and the way he needed to be in sync with the others.

(-)

By the time they’d finished practicing, it was past eleven o’clock at night. Honestly, Yugyeom wasn’t surprised. This was typical of them when they were practicing for a concert in Korea, let alone one with the additional pressure being in a different country and a different language.

He felt like they had a decent grasp of how their choreography worked, as much as they could do without being onstage in the venues. Some things would have to wait until they were in the US because they were too dependent on the space and size of the stage.

Yugyeom was looking forward to their concerts in America. It would be a totally new experience and he was always ready for new things. If only he could get the buzzing in his ears, which had developed into a full-blown headache across his forehead over the past few hours, to go away before they performed in front of fans.

(-)

“Yugyeom, we’re back at the dorm.”

He groaned, not wanting to open his eyes due to the pain in his head, and mumbled, “Don’t wanna.”

“C’mon. You can sleep once you’ve showered and changed.” The voice - now identified as BamBam - said.

Cautiously, he blinked his eyes open to find the minivan empty other than himself, BamBam and the driver.

“Where’d everyone go?” He asked, slowly unbuckling himself and getting out of his seat.

“Inside.” BamBam replied, “They’ve probably already showered and beginning to eat. C’mon!”

“Ok.”

Getting himself out fo the warm minivan and into the cold evening air was a challenge like no other for Yugyeom. Hopefully, BamBam hadn’t seen him grimace at the abrupt change in temperature, nor the way he shivered continuously until they were in the warmth of the dorm.

“Yugyeom?”

He blinked, feeling sleepy again now that he was nice and warm, “Mmhm?”

“Are you ok? You look really tired.” Jinyoung said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m just tired hyung.” He said, flashing a wide - hopefully convincing - smile at his hyung, “I’m fine.”

He shrugged off Jinyoung’s hand gently before heading to the bathroom for a warm shower. He was going to sleep for as long as possible before their collective alarms went off the following morning.

(-)

_Cold._ That was the first thing Yugyeom registered when he woke up. Although it was usually cold in his bedroom on account of his roommate, Jackson, insisting that they kept the windows open, it wasn’t usually enough to make him shiver violently whilst still covered with his duvet.

The bedroom door opened to reveal Jackson, a toothbrush in hand and toothpaste foam around his mouth.

“Yugyeom! If you don’t get up, you’re gonna - oh shit!” Jackson said, accidentally spitting toothpaste everywhere as he darted towards Yugyeom’s bedside, “Are you ok?”

All he was able to muster up was a hand reaching out for Jackson and a weak mumble, “Hyung.”

Jackson’s hand was wonderfully warm on his forehead and he pressed his head into it for a brief moment before it was cruelly snatched away. Yugyeom could feel tears gathering in his eyes.

“Yugyeom,” Jackson said, sympathetically at the maknae, “I think you’re sick. I’m almost sure that you’ve got a fever.”

“But - but we’ve got practice.”

“I know we have, but you’ll be no good like this.” Jackson paused and began to stroke Yugyeom’s forehead gently. “Besides I think that you know the choreography better than anyone and a couple of days resting up won’t affect that at all.”

“The fans…” Yugyeom mumbled, almost incoherently.

“Yugyeom, the fans will love you all the more for taking care of your health. Believe me.” Jackson said sternly yet lovingly, “Now get some rest. I’ll tell the other members and our managers.”

“Ok hyung.”

Yugyeom barely heard the bedroom door shut behind Jackson as his eyes slipped shut of their own accord.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love!


End file.
